


Emily's Boys (still in the works)

by kiddencat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddencat/pseuds/kiddencat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is living a happy life with her three boys until her feelings get in the way.<br/>Will it threaten the her relationships or just maybe it will save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily's Boys (still in the works)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, So this is my first Fanfic and I thought why not share it.  
> It is still in it's first stages. So any feedback would be very helpful.  
> Thank you in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a rough draft. No editor.

 

 

 

"When are they coming home?" Cas whines. "I want Dean home now."

He is bouncing on the couch with his knees underneath him. He's in jeans, a black tee and socks. "Cas! Sweetie! Stop before you hurt yourself." I say quickly holding out my hands to grab his shoulders. "Sammy said that they will be home as soon as they can. They haven't slept in three days. It's going to take a little bit for them to get home.'' I sigh. Cas falls back on to the couch and crosses his arms like a 5 year old. "Well I'm about to go get him myself if he doesn't get home soon.'' He huffs.

I just sigh and collapse on to the couch next to him. I cuddle up next to him. I pull my legs up next to me and I straighten my ruffled dress skirt around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. He softens and kisses the top of my head. It feels good to have the best friend that I have in Cas. He means the world to me, like we were meant to be Soul Mates in another life. We're so in sync that Dean gets jealous something. This makes me laugh because everyone in the whole wide world knows that Cas is in love with Dean. Dean feels the exact same way, even if he doesn't show it as often as he should.

"I'm sorry." Cas whispers. "I'm just really missing him. He didn't need my help this time so I feel a little left out.'

' "I know Cas, I know but he will be home very soon. I promise. If he doesn't get home but 9 then..." I hear the door slam open.

"Daddy's home.'' Dean yells. Cas vanishes so fast from my side that I fall onto the couch in a hump. I just lay there laughing and staring at the doorway. "Cas....CAS....Slow Down. I just got home." Dean is yelling from the kitchen. Cas shows up in the doorway. His eyes are bright. He has a silly happy grin meant only for Dean is beaming off his face. He is pulling Dean after him. "Oh. My. I'm so sorry." he comes over and helps me back up. I am laughing so hard that I can barely breathe.

"What's so funny?" Sammy says as he walks in with his bag over his shoulder and his nose in the newest Demon book Bobby found.

"I....Cas....Angel Crush'' I breathe in between giggles. "We were sitting on the couch together'' Cas says as he sits down next to me and rubs my back trying to get the hiccups to stop. "Her head was on my shoulder and I was expressing to her how much I missed Dean. When I hear Deans voice from the kitchen. I just flew off without any warning causing Emily to fall on the couch in a ball." He says looking at me whispering "sorry'' again to me under his breath. "It's fine." I say holding my breath. Sam just shrugs and walks off to his room. "Don't go to far." I yell after him. "I'm hunger and we all know how Dean feels about anyone but him driving Baby." Dean just looks at me. "She needs special care. I have told you all this a million times." he sighs. I just look at Cas and we bust out laughing again.

 

Cas is in the front seat of Baby cuddled up next to Dean. They are talking about the hunt. Sammy and I are in the back. I'm sitting in Sammys lap with my head on his shoulder. I can smell his body wash. I close my eyes and inhale. He is playing with my hair reading his book. "Have you learned anything new yet?" I whisper trying not to bother him. He shakes his head and try's to flip the page with one hand. I take the book out of his hands and mark the page with business card I find on the seat next to us. "I was reading.'' he says looking at me. I put the book next to us on the seat.

I grab his face and kiss him hard. He moans as he wraps one arm around my hips and pulls my right leg so that I'm straddling him. I kiss him harder and our tongues tangle together. He is breathing becomes so heated that I'm scared that he is going to faint. I pull back to try and slow him down but he just grabs the back of my head. He is pulling me closer.

I feel the car come to a stop. Dean and Cas vanish. I don't know if we are home but at this current second I couldn't care less. Sammy's hands are everywhere.

"I've missed you so much.'' He breathes into my neck. He leaves hot wet kisses on my neck sending chills down my spine. I moan and bend into his chest.

"Have I every told you that you taste just like candy? Just like a bag of sweet skittles." Sammy groans running his tongue along my jaw. "So fucking sweet. I can't get enough of you." He whispers looking straight into my eyes. His right hand is at my cheek and his left arm is still wrapped around my waist. I look at him.

I slowly slide my hands down his chest to the top of his jeans. His eyes flicker down. He moves underneath me. I can feel his cock getting hard against the inside of my thigh. I unzip his jeans as I bite his lip. I tug gentle and moan. He pushes in to me and groans. "Please don't play with me tonight. I need your sweet candy skin against mine." He breathes. I put my fingers to his lips to shush him. I sit up on my knees and push his jeans and boxer down around his ankles. His shift getting a better seat. I pull my dress skirt up and grab his cock with my left hand. He moans, slamming his head back on the seat, pushing into my hand. "Please, Emily. I need you. I need every bit of you. My sweet lollipop.'' He whispers.

His eyes are rolled back in the back of his head. I grin and position myself right over him. His hands are at my hips. He pulls down trying to get me to sit but I stay put. I slowly slide my hand up and down his cock. He is panting and bucks in the rhythm of my stokes. I grin and suddenly let go. His eyes flicker open. He is practically drooling when his eyes meet mine. "Stop with all that grinning." he smiles.

"Make me." I whisper quietly.

"Fine.'' He says.

He grabs my face and pulls me to him. He kisses me hard panting. I lace my finger around his neck and up into his hair. I pull gentle and his hands move quickly from my neck to my hips again. He pulls hard and he sinks into me. We both breathe in hard. "Oh my god, scratch that. You're so most sweeter than candy.'' He pants. I sit with him all the way inside me. He fills me completely and I can't move.

"I love when you're shake. It tells you want this just as much as I do.'' he breathes, kissing me again. . We don't match in our movements but it doesn't take long before our moans and sighs get us in the same rhythm. We are so close to the edge. I can feel it building deep within me. I bury my face into his neck. My screams are getting louder as Sammy's thrusts are getting harder.

"My sweet lolly." He whispers. I groan and my whole body shakes. My fingers pulling at his hair.

"I can feel it building." I whisper more to myself. "Please for all that is holy, don't you dare stop." I say.

I feel his grin against my cheek. He lifts me up and slams me down hard. My whole body twitches and I scream my orgasm.

"There it is." He groans.

I grab his neck and kiss him hard and pump my hips. I barley get to 3 when his body tenses and he screams his release. "YES! God, Yes." he yells. Our screams echo in the Impala. I collapse onto him and his arms whined around my back.

"So you really missed me that much?" I says leaving little kisses on Sammy's neck.

"More every time I leave." He says running his fingers though my hair.

I sit up and wide the steamy window clean so I can see were we are. "I don't think we're home yet." I say squinting out in to the dark. "The keys are still in here." Sammy yawns. "Don't you fall asleep yet. We got to get home." I say shaking him a little. His eyes flicker and he yawns again. "Hummmhh'' is all I get from him.

I pull Baby into the drive and see that all the lights are out in the house. I park and gentle turn her off. I turn around to the back seat and find Sammy fast asleep. One leg in the back window dash and the other out the back window. With a grin, I open the car door as quietly as I can. He doesn't move a muscle.

"I pray to my angel Castiel." I whisper as I push the car door shut.

"If you're no to busy with Dean, Could you pretty please come help me get Sammy to bed? He is way to big for me to carry on my own." With a whoosh of feathers, Cas is at my side.

"Yes? I can help.'' He says. I put my finger to my lips. "He is fast asleep in the back seat. Please take him to his room. I don't want to wake him up." I whisper. Cas nods. He grabs my hand and puts his other hand on Sammy's shoulder. I blink and we are in Sammy's room. It's pitch black with only a little light shining down on Sammy from the window over his bed. He's stomach down, face to the side. His lips twitch a little. I reach down and move his bangs out of his face. "Goodnight, Sammy." I whisper with a kiss on the top of his head. I look up to smile at Cas but he is gone. I shrug and sneak out of the room.

I shut the door quietly and walk to my room. I push open my door with my foot as I un-zip my dress. I don't even bother to turn on the light. My dress flows to the floor and lands in poodle at my feet. I slip off my wedge sandals and step out of my dress. I grab the closes t-shirt off the floor. I pull off my bra and shrug into the t-shirt. It's Dean's shirts that he left in here from the other night. I yawn and stretch. I sit down on my bed and put the blankets back. I crawl in and turn on my right shoulder. I yawn once more and feel the bed move.

"Hey, Cassie." I say. "Sorry we just left you on the side of the road. Dean really didn't want to see his little brother in a compromising stare." He says pulling the blankets over me. I snuggle up under them.

"Don't be. Sammy was on a mission tonight. He told me he missed me again. He said he misses me more every time he has to leave." I look into Cas's eyes. He smiles and sighs.

"I know it's hard to hear him say that. I know that everything you've gone through makes you believe he's just saying that, that he doesn't really miss you, just misses your body. He really wants to make it work with you. He really want a relation...."

"Stop.'' I hold up my hand. "I can't. I just can't. You know I can't. I don't want to talk about it anymore. How is Dean? We didn't get to talk much. He was to busy stuffing his face with pie and staring at you all night." I giggle.

"Fine. He passed out the moment we go home. I got him to the bed. Walked away for two minutes and he was sound asleep." Cas blinks and smiles. "I'm glad they're home. Safe and sound."

"Me too." I yawn. "Now go to sleep Emily." Cas sings. Before I can say goodnight I'm asleep.


End file.
